


Hoshizora no yoru e no negai (Your wish to the starry night)

by ofreverentia



Series: Bokura ga Ita (We were there) [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: To Javier life hasn’t changed much especially at school. He still spent most of this time helping his students, teaching half the day, correcting tests and papers in the remaining time. What for sure changed was that now Yuzuru stayed over at least 3 times a week.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Much awaited sequel? I don't know. Definitely more fluff and cuteness.  
> italics = sign-language

To Javier life hasn’t changed much especially at school. He still spent most of this time helping his students, teaching half the day, correcting tests and papers in the remaining time. What for sure changed was that now Yuzuru stayed over at least 3 times a week, especially on days when they had one of their study sessions to help the other prepare. Javier made room in his closet so Yuzuru could keep change of clothes around, nevertheless the shirt he offered on the first night he stayed over remained to be his sleeping attire. Javier would be lying if he said he hated that. 

 

Today was yet another day where they had a study session planned but Javiers last class got delayed and Yuzuru was waiting for him in the small cafeteria. He hurried to grab his things and albeit ran there to spot the younger buried in his notebook, possibly doing some of the homework he was assigned to already. Javier approached and tapped the youngers shoulder to bring his attention to him.

 

“ _ I am sorry, this took longer than I planned. We can leave if you want? _ ” Yuzuru smiled, shaking his head.

 

“ _ It’s alright, you were helping Jason, right? _ ” Javier nodded, releasing a sigh.

 

“ _ He is a cute kid but definitely had some issues with his last essay, though I believe it was due to Shoma distracting him in class...those two. _ ” Javier shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

 

“ _ They are cute. Shoma asked me to help him with some of the things he didn’t understand, though it was physics which I do not know why he knows I am good at. Maybe we can organize some kind of study group before we have our exams in a month? _ ” Javier thought about it, the idea was in itself good and while he may not be good with some subjects, obviously Yuzuru could help out. 

 

“ _ Sure. We can write a draft and maybe suggest to the classes. I could ask Tatsuki if he wants to help out as well. Some extra hours shouldn’t be a problem, students are cramming in hours since the exams are really close. _ ” Helping Yuzuru pack his things he put his own bag on his shoulder. “ _ Do you want to eat before we study? What should we make? _ ” 

 

Yuzuru followed Javier out of the cafeteria, walking with him down the stairs and out on the street towards Javier's apartment. “ _ Can we have cold noodles? It has been so warm lately, something cold could be good. _ ” 

 

Javier hummed, nodding his head a couple of times. “Sounds good to me, I think we can make some Naengmyeon. Like the cold Korean noodles with vegetables? Quite simple, healthy and refreshing. What do you say?” 

 

Yuzuru nodded with a bright smile, brushing their hands together for a moment, the only physical contact they really allowed themselves around the school, or at least to it’s close proximity. They kept to their promise not to display affection until Yuzuru was done and got his high school degree. On some days Javier found it difficult to keep his control, as apparently Yuzuru tends to have an adorable expression on his face each time he is confused, tapping his chubby cheeks with the panda at the end of his pen. Two weeks ago it was a cat but now it was a panda and Javier had to bite his lip from cooing in class at him. Arriving at his apartment, he left his bag by the coffee table, Yuzuru walking off to change into more comfortable clothes and unpack his books but he piled them up neatly instead of laying them out.

 

Javier washed his hand in the kitchen sink, taking out all the vegetables they needed, along with the noodles. Yuzuru joined him a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind; chin resting on his shoulder. He smiled turning his head to press a kiss to his temple, finally a form of affection they could indulge in. Javier turned around, hands reaching up to cup his boyfriends cheeks and leaned in to kiss him properly for the first time that day. Yuzuru melted in his arms, his fingers curling into the front of his shirt. Javier pulled back out of breath, thumb stroking the youngers cheekbone.

 

“I wanted to do that all day.” He said, making Yuzuru smile, peck his lips before pulling away.

 

“ _ Me too but now I am hungry now. Let me help you. _ ” Together they prepared dinner, making sure Effie got her own food too before the two sat by the table to eat. Dinner went by quickly and after clearing the dishes together, they settled by the coffee table to go over Yuzurus homework and questions.

 

“ _ You have become better with the mock questions. Should we do a full exam on the weekend? With timing and all? _ ” Javier asked once they were finished. Yuzuru brightened up at the idea, always liking the challenges, nodding so hard Javier wondered if his head would fall off soon.

 

“ _ I would love to. Sounds like a good test for me. _ ” Yuzuru packed up his books, placing them back in his bag and sat down on the couch, Effie already climbing in his lap. 

 

“ _ Pick something you want to watch, it’s still early for bed. I will make some tea. _ ” Javier stood up glaring at his cat for a second. “And you princessa are not getting any treats from me, I feel betrayed. You obviously love him more than your owner. ” Yuzuru read his lips and laughed, running his fingers through her fur. Javier rolled his eyes but leaned in for a kiss, to make Yuzuru stop laughing. 

 

“ _ Though I can’t really blame her. I am just as much of a fool. _ ” Yuzuru blushed bright red, pushing Javier away.

“ _ Cheesy...Go make tea...I will find turn on our favourite cooking show. _ ” Yuzuru reached for the remote and turned the TV on, ignoring Javier completely, touching his cheeks to feel how hot they really were. The Spaniard felt pleased at the reaction, a skip to his step as he went to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea for both of them. As he prepared their drinks Javier started to think. In the past month everything has changed, his apartment was now filled with cute animal decorated pens, a Winnie the Pooh mug in his cupboard, extra toothbrush in his bathroom; there are at least two more pillows now on his bed because the younger likes to have several around him. Javier made room for Yuzurus clothes too in his wardrobe. He swallowed, needing to steady himself for a moment the realization hitting him hard. Javier picked up the two cups and returned to the couch, turning to Yuzuru. The younger averted his eyes from the TV, thanking him for the cup but the expression on Javiers face, make him raise a brow.

 

“ _ What is it? Is something wrong? _ ” Javier shook his head, taking in a deep breath.

 

“ _ Once you have passed your exams...would you move in with me? _ ” If the question he asked wouldn’t be of such serious nature he may have laughed at the comical way of Yuzurus expression changing, his eyes widening so much he wondered if that wasn’t painful.

 

“ _ What? _ ” He asked, hands shaking lightly.

 

“I am wondering if you could see us moving in together here after you finished high school. I mean things are serious between us right? You spend a lot of time here and I love having you here. Effie obviously does too and I just...Would you move in with me?” Javier started to babble, his own hands shaking a little bit so he masked it with running a hand through his hair, averting his gaze. Yuzuru touched his cheek to make him look at him again.

 

“I would love to.” Yuzuru bit his lower lip, looking shy and nervous. “If you are sur--” Javier didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look I am still alive... here a bit more of domestic feels with added cuties. Nothing major here, could be considered a boring chapter but essential. ;)

Yuzuru was stressing, Javier could see that. The closer they got to his upcoming exams the more time did the younger spend with studying. Either after his classes with him, or some other students as well. He appeared to be growing much closer with Shoma and where the smaller was Jason was not too far behind. It was like a packaged duo. Yuzuru didn't deal well and Javier did his best to give him space, nevertheless some tension started to form between them. 

One evening they all hogged his coffee table, going through some materials, though Javier mostly provided the space for them to study as the subjects they went through were not truly his area. Javier busied himself in the kitchen with preparing some snacks and drinks; lost in his thoughts he got pulled from them only when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Turning around he spotted Shoma awkwardly standing there.

 

“What can I help you with?” Shoma visibly tensed, slowly raising his head, glancing backwards to the two leaning over some book.

“Can I ask you a question? Not school related.” Javier tilted his head to the side but motioned to the counter, placing a warm cup of tea in front of the younger.

 

“Sure.” He took a seat himself with a glass of water. “What do you want to ask me?”

 

Shoma tapped at the mug, chewing on his lower lip, eyes dancing between him and the back of Jason. After several minutes he finally spoke. “How do you keep things separated?” 

 

Javier frowned, not quite following where Shoma was going with his questions. “I am not sure I get it...separating what?”

 

Shoma looked in his eyes “Dating Yuzuru and teaching, anything school things?” 

 

He shouldn’t have taken a sip from his water as he nearly ended up choking on it, hitting his chest a few times to dislodge the water going down the wrong way. “Excuse me?”

 

“You are dating him, aren’t you? I mean it certainly looks like… did I misunderstand something?” Panic appeared in the youngers eyes, ready to apologise but Javier raised a hand to stop him.

 

“I guess we are not as good at hiding… yes, we are but until he is finished with his exams and graduated we are not announcing it.” Shomas lips formed a small ‘o’ and nodded.

 

“I am sorry, I haven’t told anyone if...it was my observation and I...I need some advice.” Javier smiled, relaxing a bit and giving Shoma a small pat on his shoulder.

 

“Jason?” Color appeared on the others cheeks, looking down in his tea, fridge falling in his eyes but he nodded. “You want to keep things separated between school and private? For a while or permanently?”

 

Shoma bit down on his lips. “Until we are done with exams...We started dating a month ago, got close in school but I find it hard to concentrate on things and also be with him. We had a few discussions about it but I am not sure it is going well. I wanted to know if you have some kind of advise. I l-like him a lot but it has been difficult.”

 

Javier hummed, nodding his head. “I am not sure if this is advise or something but I had also this type of talk with Yuzuru. Before we started dating I was having difficulty with balancing my feelings and teaching. We had a huge fight before we spoke about everything. Once we did though it was clear we are actually on the same page. It is not easy to open up about your feelings to anyone, especially a person you like but is essential. Yuzuru and I, we talk a lot about everything and he has his priorities, which I support. You said discussion like...fights?” Shoma nodded lightly. “Hmm...Yeah, sometimes things may not come out right. I certainly was called an asshole for not voicing my thoughts properly.” Shomas eyes widened. “Yes, he called me that including a jerk but it helped? We sat down and we talked. Maybe try to sit down with him, ask him to let you talk first without interrupting and just tell him what you told me? Not sure I can really advise on more.” 

Shoma nodded his head. “Yeah, I think I will try that one. I don’t wanna lose him but exams are close and I just…” Javier placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I understand. I am sure he will too once you two have a proper talk.”

 

“Thank you.” Javier smiled, tipping his head towards the two still engrossed in their notebooks.

 

“Should we get them the drinks? A break could do them good too.” Shoma nodded, hopping off his chair to help Javier.

 

\----

 

That night once Shoma and Jason left Yuzuru remained sitting by the coffee table for another hour to continue studying. Javier knew better than to disturb him so he picked up a book to read and sat on the couch, keeping him company though they haven’t spoken with each other. Around 11 p.m Javier slid down to bump his shoulder with Yuzuru.

 

“ _ Come on, it’s time to get to sleep _ .” Yuzuru blinked, eyes obviously heavy and tired.

 

“ _ But--- _ ”

 

Javier gave him a trained look, causing the younger to huff but he closed his notebook. Grinning a bit he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends temple. “ _ Good. _ ” Javier ushered Yuzuru into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed quickly, settling under the covers himself. Flushed from the warm shower in comfortable clothes the younger slid in next to him, curling up against his side.

 

“ _ What did you and Shoma talk about at the counter today? _ ” Yuzuru asked.

 

“ _ Him and Jason… well he asked how we can do this school and dating thing without influencing either because he is having trouble. Shoma prefers to keep things separate for the time being but they only fight if the topic comes up. I told him best is to speak your mind, since I made the mistake of not doing it properly. _ ” Yuzuru pursed his lips.

 

“ _ Idiots...Jason asked me the same thing, those idiots do need to talk to each other. _ ” Javier snorted at that.

 

“ _ We are not exactly not the ones to talk but if they learn from our mistakes, it’s good right? _ ” Yuzuru leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, smiling down at him. Javier reached to cup his cheeks and pull him back for a lingering kiss, which got turned more heated by the younger, long fingers dancing along his chest; obvious intent in his movements.

 

“Hmm… Yuzuru…” Javier stopped him. “ _ We should get some sleep, you have an early class. _ ”

 

Yuzuru pouted. “ _ But.. we haven’t since we are together...don’t you want to? _ ” Javier pressed his lips together, aware how he had been the one stopping anything serious happening between them for a long time. Each time their kisses turned more passionately, losing themselves in the touches, it was him who made it stop. He was trying to be considerate, aware he was the first relationship Yuzuru ever had. He didn’t want his first experiences to be a random heat of the moment on the couch.

 

Javier planted a kiss on his forehead. “ _ We have all the time in the world. Once you passed your exams we will make sure to celebrate properly… _ ” He wiggled his brows, causing Yuzuru to laugh with a wrinkle of his nose. “ _ I just want to make it special… _ ” Yuzuru nodded and pushed himself away from his chest to roll over his back facing him. Javier turned on his side following him, arms wrapping around the younger and pressed a kiss to his nape. Yuzuru squeezed the hand resting on his stomach. 

 

Javier closed his eyes wondering how long he can keep this up without damaging their relationship.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had to up the rating and add some tags...oopsie? ;P

The days directly before the exams were possibly the worst, Yuzuru was craving distracting after his long study sessions and Javier found it more difficult to deny, as the tension between kept growing. He tried his best to stop them from doing something they might regret and he wasn’t sure if Yuzuru's mindset was really onto them taking this next step or just to receive his much needed distraction.

 

The night before the exam Yuzuru started to turn their goodnight kisses into something more passionate. Javier lost himself in the feeling, mind shutting down as they kept kissing and touching each other. He felt the younger grinding his hips against his, soft noises coming from him and Javier caved. Rolling them over he pressed Yuzuru into the mattress pulling back enough to look at the younger to receive confirmation. A small nod, along with fingers brushing through his hair were all Javier needed to lean in again to mouth along the others jaw, down to his neck, his hand traveling along his clothed chest. Javiers hand palmed his bulge, effectively teasing him for a few minutes but the nails digging into his shoulder signaled the impatience of Yuzuru. He slid his hand below the material taking the hardness in his hand. Moving in to kiss his boyfriend again he kept his pace steady. It took only a few minutes to make Yuzuru arch away from the bed, body shaking with pure pleasure. The Spaniard coaxed him through his release, pulling his hand away carefully not to make a mess. With a few tissues he cleaned them up. Yuzuru moved closer to him once he came to his senses, reaching for Javiers own obvious arousal but he stopped him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead he shook his head.

 

“ _ It’s okay. Another time, you have to wake early and you need the sleep. I promise once you pass your exams... _ ” The youngers eyes were already shutting close but there was something in his expression which caused Javiers chest to tighten. He swallowed it all down, pecking his lovers lips and covering him properly with a blanket. Javier waited until the younger was asleep to slip out of the bed, retreating to the bathroom. Washing his hands he leaned against the sink, head hanging. 

 

“Fuck… what am I doing?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck…”

 

\----

 

In the morning Yuzuru left to take his exams in a much lighter mood, kissing Javier goodbye at the door. He wished him good luck and remained by the door long after it was closed and the sound of footsteps died down.

 

\----

 

Yuzuru returned very late from his exams, exhausted to the point he was ready to fall asleep on his feet. Javier helped him to a light dinner, shower and tucked him in bed as well. They didn’t talk.

 

\----

 

The coming days were spent in similar fashion, Yuzuru was waiting for his results to be announced, a different form of tension hanging in the air, while Javier didn’t exactly know how to address what was obviously not going well between them. He went to teach while the younger had no classes to attend and either went to spend time with family, his new found friends or just stayed home with Effie. On Saturday afternoon after lunch Yuzuru finally spoke, having enough.

 

“ _ Are you going to tell me why you are ignoring me, or why you have been avoiding us kissing at this point even? _ ” Yuzuru obviously was fed up and Javier tensed at the question averting his gaze but Yuzuru was not having any of that. “ _ You promised we will talk about everything but you have been retreating again and since that night… I feel you don’t even want me here anymore. Did I do something wrong? Do you want to break up? Are you just not attracted to me? I mean… I would understand but I thought you were given…I mean you didn’t appear not to be...so I am just...what did I do wrong? _ ” 

 

Javier quickly shook his head, reaching for the others hand to squeeze it. “ _ No, that is not... I am very much attracted to you and you haven’t done anything wrong... _ ” Yuzuru looked at him hopeful, this time it was him to reached out, placing a gentle hand on his knee. “ _ You are very attractive, hell I would love to do things to you even if you have drool running down your chin and your hair stands in all directions in the morning. _ ” Yuzuru slapped his arm feeling slightly offended but he didn’t stop him from speaking. “ _ I just...at first I thought we were going too fast, me asking you to move in changed the dynamics and you were stressed due to your exams. I thought it was just because you needed something to relieve that stress. I wasn’t exactly comfortable with that. You haven’t been with anyone before right? _ ” Yuzuru blushed and bit down on his lip. “ _ I didn’t want your or my first time be a hurried business. _ ” 

 

“ _ What? _ ” Yuzuru blinked. “ _ Your first time… Wait... what _ ?” 

 

It was now Javier's turned to blush, the truth slipping out without him wanting to. “ _ I mean I have had sex before but not with a man...not going all the way.” _ He frowned not sure how to put it into words without feeling embarrassed or awkward. _ “Just awkward hand-jobs and such. _ ” 

 

Yuzurus lips parted in a small ‘o’, the dots obviously connected and the flush on his cheeks turned darker. “ _ I thought… oh no… I have been… you didn’t want… Oh my god… I am such an asshole. _ ” Javier reached to cup his cheeks as the younger was ready to bolt and retreat into his own head, talking himself into something that is not true.

 

“No. You are not. God…It’s not your fault. Damn… I need to be better with this talking thing.” Yuzuru looked ready to cry and Javier groaned. This was the exact reason why he didn’t want to say anything just maneuver around the topic until he was ready and felt it was the right moment. Yuzuru sniffed and it broke Javiers heart pulling him against his chest. Yuzuru pressed himself closer, shoulders shaking as he let the emotions out. Javier couldn’t blame him, it was all a bit too much for him lately, this being probably the last drop in the already full glass. He doesn’t know how much time had passed before his boyfriend started to wiggle out of his hold, rubbing the last tears away from his eyes.

 

“ _ Feeling a bit better now? Having let that all out? _ ” He smiled gently, fixing his hair for him. Yuzuru nodded.

 

“ _ I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed and pushed things but I thought… I’m sorry. _ ”

 

Javier shook his head. “ _ No, you are not at fault. I’m sorry too. I should have been more clear but you were under so much stress, I didn’t want to add to it with… _ ” He sighed, a small laugh escaping him. “ _ I guess my idiot self got carried away a little. _ ” Yuzuru let out an ugly snort which he loved so much. “ _ Don’t laugh...are we good? Please believe me when I say that I am more than attracted and I really…yeah I definitely want to take that step with you but also I need time? We could try other things though--- _ ” His words were cut off with a press of soft lips against his own. Javier melted into it, hand moving up to cup the others cheek. They kissed softly for several minutes, just to reassure each other about their feelings.

 

“ _ We take this step by step and together...please Javi, don’t retreat from me anymore and I will try… I will try to formulate my thoughts better instead of just… _ ” Yuzuru made a weird hand movement, causing Javier to laugh out loud.

 

“D _ eal...also maybe you can do something else with that hand later. _ ” He wiggled his brows, earning a push against his shoulder and topple over on the couch.

  
“ _ Javi is so bad. _ ”


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier has this small fear in the back of his mind about the possibility of the two having issues with settling into a common space, maybe his apartment being too small for the two of them but on the other hand Yuzuru had been basically living with him for months now; without major issues. Only the small ones everyone faces from the bickering of who does the dishes, feeds Effie to who has to clean the bathroom._

For some reason it felt like it's been way too long since Yuzuru took his exam and now is waiting for the word if he passed. They used the time to plan out how or when Yuzuru would officially move in. Javier took things step by step. They talked a lot more about things they have liked, while waiting for the results to come in. It was important for them to know Yuzuru passed before he moved in but occasionally a brown box with his belongings would appear in Javiers apartment. And he would make more room in his wardrobe and whole apartment. A new bookshelf found it's way in his living room, now occupying quite a lot of the youngers favourite copies.

 

Several evenings they just sat in the living room, sorting through their belongings, Javier taking this as a good sign for a much needed 'spring cleaning'. What he didn't want to keep he packed up and donated to a school or shelter close-by. He realized how many clothing items he owned but never wore and he knew they could find a better home than the back of his wardrobe, labels and all still on them. Javier has this small fear in the back of his mind about the possibility of the two having issues with settling into a common space, maybe his apartment being too small for the two of them but on the other hand Yuzuru had been basically living with him for months now; without major issues. Only the small ones everyone faces from the bickering of who does the dishes, feeds Effie to who has to clean the bathroom.

 

Actually it felt like Yuzuru has been always there, belonged here with him in the same space. An extension of his own self but bringing much more happiness along with him.

 

Javier got up from the floor, stretching his numb limps after hours of sitting on the hard floor and going through his own books. A quite big and neat pile already waiting to be donated.

 

" _Do you want some tea? Or wait... we could actually have dinner already..._ " Glancing at the clock he frowned, the two have been working silently for a few hours now. Yuzuru pursed his lips, head tilted in that adorable way to the side.

 

" _We could order some food? Cooking would take a while right? Do we even have anything in the fridge? We kind of forgot to go shopping..._ " Yuzuru bit down on his lower lip. Javier groaned remembering the long list of items they should have bought today but forgot.

 

" _Damn...Uhm...Pizza?"_ He offered earning a few enthusiastic nods. "The usual?" Another nod. "One day you are going to have issues with how spicy you like your pizza." Yuzuru shrugged.

 

" _It's good, combination of veggies, meat, some nice cheese sauce, jalapenos. You can't do wrong with jalapenos._ " Javier shook his head, sighing.

 

" _Fine...if you end up drinking a lot of water because your mouth is burning don't blame it on me._ " Javier turned to fetch his phone to dial the number of their favourite pizza place and order the crazy spicy pizza for Yuzuru and a double cheese with salami for himself. " _It will be here in like half an hour. Tea?_ "

 

Yuzuru put a few books in a pile, pushing them out of the way and stood up. " _Let me help you._ " He offered but stopped on the way to the kitchen when he felt his phone vibrate. Javier had his back turned to him but abruptly turned when he heard a weird choked sound coming from Yuzuru.

 

" _What? What happened?_ " Yuzuru stood there frozen in his spot, staring at his phone, tears slowly running down his cheeks. Javier panicked going to towards him, thinking something bad happened but Yuzuru suddenly broke out in a bright smile, showing the device nearly in his face. " _Hey...what?_ " Javier focused his vision on the screen, which displayed a photo of a letter.

 

" ** _Dear Mr. Hanyu,_**

**_We are happy to inform you that you have passed the following exams:_ **

**_\- Math (advanced level)_ **

**_\- History_ **

**_\- English_ **

**_Hereby, we congratulate you for having achieved all requirements to graduate from Tohoku International School, Sendai._** "

 

Javiers eyes widened and he looked at his boyfriend who was now crying and smiling at the same time. In an instant he pulled Yuzuru in a bone crushing hug. "YOU PASSED!" He screamed in the middle of his kitchen. He felt how the younger clung to the back of his shirt, soaking the shoulder with his tears of happiness. Pulling away he stared at Yuzuru, brushing away his tears.

 

"You passed... you did it. Congratulations." Yuzuru brightened up even more if that was even possible, leaning in to kiss Javier. Without any hesitation he returned the kiss, pulling the younger closer if even physically possible. When they broke away, Yuzuru finally got the chance to properly wipe away his tears, sniffing lightly. Javier watched him affectionately, running his fingers through his hair.

 

" _Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help._ " Yuzuru said once he calmed down and wrote a reply to his mother.

 

" _It was all your hard work. I just helped here and there. I am so happy for you..._ " Yuzuru kept on smiling at him, nodding his head. Javier wanted to kiss him again but the sound of the doorbell stopped him. Groaning he pecked Yuzurus forehead instead making his way to the door, quickly fishing out his wallet from his jacket. The younger watched him go with amusement in his eyes, quickly going to their coffee table to clear it for the boxes.

 

Javier came with two pizza boxes, putting them on the table. " _I will grab the tea and napkins. You can sit down._ " Yuzuru pouted but a quick kiss to his lips shut him up and he sat down with a sigh. While Javier got two cups of warm tea for them and some water, Yuzuru opened the boxes, the smell of pizza filling the room. Javier felt his stomach growl already.

 

Taking his seat next to Yuzuru, he knocked their shoulders together. The younger raised a brow at him in confusion.

 

" _I am extremely proud of you._ " He said with a soft smile, amazed how far Yuzuru has come over the time he had known him but prior to that as well. His boyfriend smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder quickly motioning for them to get to eating. Yuzuru didn't always like his long and cheesy talks and Javier felt that he was still overwhelmed by the news. They turned on the TV, their favourite cooking show and ate mostly in silence, sides pressed against each other. Somewhere along the way Javier tried a slice of Yuzurus pizza, unable to finish it but downing his tea in two seconds as it burned on his tongue. Yuzuru nearly choked on his food with how hard he started laughing at him.

 

" _How can you eat that? It's pure fire._ " Yuzuru grinned, happily biting off a piece of the slice he was holding making a show out of how yummy he found it, just to make Javier wrinkle his nose, still not quite having the feeling back in his tongue. " _You are crazy._ " At that the younger leaned over to kiss him on his lips, essentially smearing some pizza grease on it. " _Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?_ " Javier wiped his lips with a napkin.

 

"No, I will sleep in our bed and you are going to be extremely happy about it." Yuzuru wiggled his brows making Javier burst out laughing this time around. He shook his head with amusement standing up to clear up the rests as obviously both were done with the food. Yuzuru excused himself to the bathroom to take a shower. Javier gave Effie her dinner, turned off the TV and went to the bedroom, taking off the bed-throw to prepare for bed. His boyfriend came out after an eternity from the bathroom, flushed, ends of his hair still a bit wet. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders to catch the escaping droplets and avoid his shirt to get wet, the same he wore from day one he slept over. It was long enough on him to go down to his mid-thigh, only wearing a pair of tight black boxers under.

 

Javier must have stared a bit too much because suddenly the younger stood right in front of him, hands resting on his chest. " _Go and shower._ " The younger smiled, essentially pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

"Okay... I will be right back." Closing the door behind him he closed his eyes for a moment, staring down at his pants. "Fuck..." His shower turned out a bit colder than originally planned to calm himself down. Things have improved between them and they were more open about expressing what they felt comfortable with in bed, exploring and stretching the line further and further. If Javier was honest he was ready to take the next step but didn't know how to address it.

 

Returning now much calmer and in his sleeping attire he froze in the door of the bedroom. Yuzuru laid on their bed, gloriously naked and when he saw Javier he curled his elegant long fingers to beckon him closer. Javier tried to swallow the lump in his throat down.

 

"Yuzu..." He whispered, moving closer until he could kneel on the edge of the bed, leaning in.

 

Yuzuru looked at him with so much affection, love and lust in his eyes, Javier Had trouble catching his breath.

 

"Make love to me." Yuzuru mouthed, pulling Javier in for a kiss and essentially on top of him. Javier felt his body being set on fire, wrapping his arms around the impossibly tiny waist, putting more pressure into the touch of their lips.

 

\----

 

Javier woke up to the first rays of sun seeping through the curtains, making him groan and try to move away from it but a tiny body stopping him from doing so. Blinking his eyes open he looked down to see a mop of dark hair resting on his chest. A fond smile came to his lips, memories of last night coming to him and he flushed a bit. His movements must have woken Yuzuru up because the younger shifted turning his head to look up at him, sleepy eyes blinking.

 

" _Sorry..did I wake you?_ " Yuzuru shook his head, changing his position but still staying glued to Javier. He wrinkled his nose with the movement and Javier automatically moved his palm down to his lower-back, rubbing soothingly. " _You okay?_ "

 

Yuzuru covered a yawn with his hand but nodded, dropping his head on the pillow. " _Sleepy..._ "

 

Javier smiled at him. " _Sleep some more, I will go check on Effie and make some breakfast. I will wake you again when it is done._ " Yuzuru closed his eyes the moment Javier pulled himself away, almost instantly falling back to sleep. Javier took a moment to watch him for a moment, feeling incredibly happy in that moment.

 

He couldn't wait to now officially wake up each morning to this incredible person laying next to him.


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuzuru went home a few days later with Javier to celebrate with the family, also to arrange for his small graduation ceremony in the principal's office. Since he was one of the older students and the actual graduation season would be long months ahead, he was offered to accept his certificate in a small circle of attendees. Javier included and since it was on a Friday afternoon where he had no classes to teach, he could join._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics = sign language

Yuzuru went home a few days later with Javier to celebrate with the family, also to arrange for his small graduation ceremony in the principal's office. Since he was one of the older students and the actual graduation season would be long months ahead, he was offered to accept his certificate in a small circle of attendees. Javier included and since it was on a Friday afternoon where he had no classes to teach, he could join.    
  
Yumi drove the two of them, Yuzurus father coming there directly from his office, his sister unfortunately unable to attend due to a work trip. It was the four of them in the principal's office, a few decorative flowers placed around, along with a huge banner saying 'congratulations'. Javier felt grateful the school tried to make it special for Yuzuru. He was obviously overwhelmed by it all over again, fighting tears as he accepted his certificate. The small crowd clapped loudly, pictures got taken both with the principal, family and in the small fussing Javier squeezed the youngers shoulder not risking any further form of affection there. Yuzuru smiled at him, eyes shining brightly.    
  
Afterwards the small group went to Yuzurus favourite restaurant, enjoying a nice early dinner. Javier sat next to the younger and occasionally allowing himself to squeeze his thigh under the table. He never could really keep his hands to himself but didn't want to push it in public. Yumi supported them and Yuzurus father was also a kind man, smiling at them with an approving smile. The whole family adored Yuzuru and as long he was happy they would not oppose his choices. Finishing their meal and leaving the restaurant, the two of them made their way back to Javier apartment, promising to return in the morning to grab the last boxes of Yuzurus belongings. The move will be official that way, the apartment no longer Javiers but theirs.    
  
Yuzuru sat down on their couch heavily, letting out a sigh. Javier joined him a hand gently rubbing between his shoulder blades. " _ You feeling okay? Should I make some nice camomile tea? Today has been quite overwhelming, hasn't it? _ "    
  
The younger leaned against his side. " _ Just... Stay here for a bit. _ " Javier smiled wrapping his arm around his boyfriends shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. Silence enveloped them aside from Effie coming over from her window spot to settle in Yuzurus lap. The three of them stayed there for several minutes, enjoying the moment and letting the emotions settle. From here on Yuzuru would look at applications for Universities but given the time he may need to go only next year, the semester would be starting soon and as he didn’t have his certification yet, he did not even attempt to apply. What they would do for the next months was an open question.

 

A few day ago they had a short conversation about it and Yuzuru mentioned to maybe apply for an online course, a pre-application for his desired University. Also considered to maybe attend the school completely online, from the comfort of his home. He wasn’t keen on going to classes with new classmates, explaining his situation all over again. Unless he had a considerate teacher, following classes with a huge attendance may be difficult. Javier told him that no matter what he would decide on he would support him forever.

 

Yuzuru shifted next to him and Javier looked at him, offering a small smile. He looked much more collected now and patted Effie on her back. “ _ Tea? _ ” Javier asked and this time Yuzuru nodded as well. Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, the older pulled away to prepare their drinks. In the meanwhile the younger searched for something to watch on TV, a small distraction. Returning the handed the warm cup to his boyfriend and sat down next to him with his own. “ _ What are we watching? _ ” He stared confused at the screen. 

 

“ _ Tokyo Ghoul:re, it’s the new and final season of the manga I really like. Finally all episodes are out and I was hoping we could binge watch it. _ ” A sheepish smile formed on Yuzurus face. Javier chuckled and nodded.

 

“ _ Sure but you have to explain the basics to me. I don’t think I know much about the series. _ ” Yuzuru nodded eagerly, going into a quick explanation of the basic story, background of the main guy and how they ended up here now. Javier would be lying if he wasn’t confused about it all, even about four episodes later he had to ask some questions. It was a bit too much and he ended up giving up understanding, he just watched the excited face on his boyfriends face. It was refreshing to see Yuzuru being more relaxed, not worried for results or having his head buried in different text books. No, this was the young man who just wanted to enjoy some anime. Javier felt a head moving to rest on his shoulder. Looking down he saw the younger smiling gently, pure content written over his features.

 

Hours later Javier ended up falling asleep on the couch and only stirred when Effie not so nicely walked across his legs to her bowl of water. Blinking his eyes open he saw the TV turned off and the younger curled up against his side, breathing evened out. Gently he shifted on the couch, trying to wake Yuzuru enough so the two of them could go to bed. He already felt his back hating him for falling asleep on the couch. The younger managed to stand and stagger to the bedroom. Before the two of them would just lay down he got to take their pants off at least, sleeping in jeans was not something he wanted to do. The moment the two were comfortable they both fell asleep again.

 

\----

 

Javier woke up to the first rays of the sun shining in his face. He groaned and mentally cursed himself for having forgotten to draw the curtains. The younger laying on his chest didn’t appear to be bothered by it at all. He didn’t want to move but at the same time all the remaining sleep was gone and he gently dislodged himself from his boyfriend. After a  quick visit to the bathroom he made sure to fill up Effies bowls, turn on the coffee machine and clear up whatever mess they have left piling up in the kitchen for the past days.

 

About an hour later when he was finished and sat by the counter with his book and coffee, he heard the opening and closing of the bathroom door. Soon the younger shuffled to the kitchen. Yuzuru approached Javier pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting then helped himself to a cup of coffee as well. It was rare for him to drink but given how bad and little the two of them slept the previous night, Javier could only chuckle.

 

“ _ Hey… I was busy watching, fell asleep late and… Don’t give me that look. _ ” A pout formed on his lips and Javier pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

 

“ _ Hmm… I know. We can nap later on if we are that tired. _ ” He watched how Yuzuru threw way too much sugar into the almost white liquid. He definitely liked his sugary milk with a hint of coffee instead of the black liquid he himself drank.

 

“ _ You cleaned the kitchen, I see. We want to pick up the last boxes today, right? Will we clean after we have everything settled? Bathroom is mine this weekend if I remember… _ ” Yuzuru leaned forward to check the small calendar they had on the wall, nodding as he confirmed it.

 

Javier stood up to prepare a quick breakfast for them, while Yuzuru sorted out the living room, some books lying about and the cushions from last night were also thrown on the floor. The two had a system by now, barely needing to communicate what the other would do around the apartment. In the calendar they marked bigger chores, splitting up the work if possible considering the schedule they had. 

 

Finishing up in the living room, Yuzuru helped in the kitchen, setting the table and filling two bowls with rice. Javier smiled at how well they worked together even in the small space of his kitchen, never getting in each other's way. It felt nice to have someone by his side but not feel suffocated by their presence or bothered. He had lived with his parents and sister together and there used to be some friction when sharing the same area but still nothing with Yuzuru.

 

Picking up the bowls for the soup and the plate with egg rolls, the two sat down to eat, a light chatter during the meal. 

 

“ _ How many boxes do you have left? _ ” Javier asked and Yuzuru tilted his head to the side thinking.

 

“ _ I have a box that is heavy with some remaining books. I think Mom will drive us back just in case. It’s a bit of a distance on foot or with the bus. _ ” 

 

Javier leaned back in his chair, finished with his food. “ _ Okay, that is good. Should we go shopping after? We could do all the chores today and just rest on Sunday. If the weather is nice tomorrow maybe go to the park. _ ” He offered and Yuzuru nodded eagerly, chewing the last bit of his rice.

 

“ _ I would love that! _ ” Javier stood up first, quickly followed by Yuzuru to clear up the dishes, change and since it was a nice morning they decided to walk to the Hanyu house, not in a hurry at all.

 

Javier enjoyed every passing minute he could spend with Yuzuru, especially the simple things like taking a walk in the morning.


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With Yuzuru having more time and not needing to study, Javier teaching only a few classes a day, the two could finally enjoy their relationship to the fullest. The older took his boyfriend out for all kinds of dates. All the cheesy ones every couple has to go through, coffee dates, walks in the park, going to the movies or just eating at a nice restaurant. He occasionally bought flowers though he picked them carefully to avoid any kind of asthma attack, the least he wanted was to accidentally murder Yuzuru because he got him some flowers._

With Yuzuru having more time and not needing to study, Javier teaching only a few classes a day, the two could finally enjoy their relationship to the fullest. The older took his boyfriend out for all kinds of dates. All the cheesy ones every couple has to go through, coffee dates, walks in the park, going to the movies or just eating at a nice restaurant. He occasionally bought flowers though he picked them carefully to avoid any kind of asthma attack, the least he wanted was to accidentally murder Yuzuru because he got him some flowers. At one point he settled on potted green plants to adore the small window ledge in the living room. Yuzuru took the pampering with a constant smile on his face, though a few eye-rolls were certainly involved. Javier could become extra cheesy if he wasn’t warned to tone it down.

  
Today was one of his cheesy attempts because the moment he walked past the flower shop between the school and their apartment spotting a cute lavender plant. He learned during the first week of them living together that Yuzuru liked that scent a lot. The lady in the shop already smiled brightly at Javier when he stepped inside. Paying for the plant and getting a cute stick with a bee on it he made his way back home.

 

He heard some noise from the kitchen, apparently Yuzuru preparing dinner. He approached slowly in hope he wouldn’t startle him. The younger must have sensed his presence because the moment he put the plant down on the counter he turned around giving him a bright smile.

 

“ _ Welcome home. _ ” Javier stepped up to kiss him in greeting.

 

“ _ Hi, I am home. _ ” Glancing over his shoulder he looked at what Yuzuru was making, a delighted noise escaping him. “ _ Paella? _ ” The younger nodded.

 

“ _ Trying. Not sure how well it will turn out but I was looking at that little notebook you have and decided to give it a try _ .” He pointed to a small notebook with basic recipes Javier had.

 

“ _ How did you read the Spanish? _ ” He raised a brow.

 

“ _ Google Translate. It is fairly accurate _ .” Yuzuru grinned all proud, making Javier laugh and press a kiss to his temple. 

 

“ _ I bought you a nice plant again. I saw it at the shop and I couldn’t help but to bring it home. I will put it next to the others or do you want to do it after dinner? _ ” Yuzuru glanced over his shoulder, smile widening as he saw the potted plant.

 

“ _ Ah… so pretty. I will do it after dinner. Thank you. Can you set the table? It’s almost done. _ ” Stealing a kiss Javier nodded his head, getting to work, also refilling the water in Effies bowl.

 

Soon they settled to eat and Javier could not have enough of the Paella, making compliments after each bite. Yuzuru managed to replicate his mothers Paella perfectly bringing him back to Spain with each bite. Yuzuru had to kick him in the leg to stop him from doing so, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. “ _ Stop it… just eat. _ ” He had told him. Javier finished two plates before he leaned back in his chair rubbing his full belly. Yuzuru looked at him all amused. 

 

“ _ Do you want a cup of tea or coffee? _ ” He asked, taking their plates to the kitchen. 

 

“ _ I will have some tea please. _ ” Javier wanted to move but he felt too full. Yuzuru shuffled around the kitchen not bothered by his lazy boyfriend, on the contrary he looked almost smug as he prepared two cups of tea for them. Sitting down again by the table he handed Javier his cup, carefully blowing on the hot liquid in his own, eyes on the small plant in front of him.

 

“ _ You got a bee stick? Those plants don’t really need one though? _ ” Javier shrugged.

 

“ _ I found it cute and I know you like bees a lot. Shoma mentioned it the other day in school. He came by because he forgot to hand in some papers a while ago. _ ” Yuzuru nodded.

 

“ _ Yes, I keep in touch with him, oh which reminds me. Shoma asked if maybe we want to go on a double date with them? There is some kind of movie they both would like to watch and I found it quite interesting too. He checked they play it with subtitles too. I was meant to ask you. _ ” 

 

Javier took a sip from his drink. “ _ When do they want to go? _ ” 

 

Yuzuru took out his phone and checked his messages. “ _ It would be on the 12th, it's a Friday evening screening. _ ” Javier checked his teaching schedule in return and nodded.

 

“ _ Looks good to me, my last class that day finishes at 4 p.m, I could come home change and we could leave without being in a hurry. I am okay to go. If you are. _ ” Yuzuru broke out in a bright smile, leaning over to press a kiss to Javiers lips.

 

“ _ I will let Shoma know. Jason will be really happy too that we go. _ ” 

 

\----

 

The time for their double date arrived faster than Javier imagined, busy with school even after he left to grade some papers and prepare for a new group he will be taking on in a few weeks. Evenings they spent cooking and just watching movies, or reading books. It was nice, there was no hurry in their relationship.

 

Stepping inside the apartment and getting greeted by Effie, he picked her up to walk inside. Yuzuru sat on the couch, reading. Sitting by his side he bumped their shoulders together.

 

“ _ Javi… Welcome home. _ ” Yuzuru beamed at him, leaning in to kiss him. 

 

“ _ Hey. Do I have time for a shower before we have to go? _ ” He asked to be sure as he forgot the exact time they were meant to meet with the other two. Given Yuzuru was reading they must have at least an hour. 

 

“ _ Yes. We have to leave in about an hour. You can shower for sure. Knowing Shoma he may be even later though if Jason was with him prior they will try to be punctual. _ ” Javier laughed, very aware of the reasons why Shoma came late even to class, hair tossled and still yawning.

 

“ _ He likes his sleep, doesn’t he? _ ” Yuzuru nodded taking Effie from Javier.

 

“ _ Go now before you end up playing with Effie and you can’t shower in the end. _ ” Pouting but agreeing he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

“ _ You are welcome to join me. _ ” He added a wink, causing Yuzuru to blush.

 

“ _ No! If we do you know we are not going to be done in… 40 minutes. Get your booty moving. _ ” Javier smirked.

 

“ _ Oh...you want to watch me go and enjoy the view? _ ” Yuzuru grabbed his book and threw it in his direction. Javier barely managed to evade it, leaving to the bathroom with a loud laugh.

 

\----

 

Javier spotted Jason in the crowd easily and as they approached, the messy head of Shoma came into view as well. With Yuzurus hand in his they greeted the two with a smile. Jason informed them they have already gotten the tickets and only need to buy the snacks. Somehow all of them ended up being on time even if Javier ended up making out with Yuzuru on their couch after his shower for long minutes. If Yuzuru had a few strands standing in odd directions they blamed the small wind they encountered on the street.

 

The movie was fun, and if either ended up kissing with their partner in the dark room, neither mentioned it. They behaved like young teenagers enjoying a double date. Afterwards Javier offered to pay for dinner and the group settled in a cozy restaurant.

 

Around 11 p.m they decided to go their separate ways but with promises to repeat this night again soon. Javier walked hand in hand with Yuzuru all the way home.

 

“ _ Did you have fun? _ ” He asked after they took of their shoes and jackets. Yuzuru beamed at him.

 

“ _ Yes, it was a lot of fun. Shoma and Jason are good friends now and they understand my situation. Jason has been trying with sign-language too. It is really nice to have such people around me. _ ” He smiled lovingly at Javier, stepping closer to him wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Javier hummed, gazing in his boyfriends eyes, arms coming around his waist. They looked at each other silently, smiling followed by small kisses. Suddenly Javier picked Yuzuru up, making him squeak in surprise but the younger instantly tightened his arms around his neck. Javier carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut to avoid Effie disturbing.

 

Javier gently laid the other on the bed, moving on top of him. “I love you.” He said, making Yuzuru blush and pull him down for a kiss, breathing the same words against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good luck to Yuzu and Shoma at Worlds! And so many more! I wish survival for fans!


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuzuru jumped up from his seat on the couch reading through emails and Javier raised his head from his book, confused of what had happened. Yuzuru turned to him with the brightest smile on his face._

**~ Early January ~**

 

Yuzuru jumped up from his seat on the couch reading through emails and Javier raised his head from his book, confused of what had happened. Yuzuru turned to him with the brightest smile on his face.

 

_ “I have been accepted for the pre-semester program for Waseda. I have to next week to sign up properly and get all the things I need. It starts in February and goes until July. If I pass the exam at the end of it, I will be able to enroll for their online teaching program in September. _ ” Javier blinked, having difficulty to follow. If the younger was excited he tended to move his hands faster than he was used to.

 

“ _ Wait… Oh my god… it’s… really? I am so happy for you! _ ” Javier jumped from his seat, throwing his book to the side to envelope Yuzuru in a hug, they met halfway holding each other tight. Javier squeezed his boyfriend tighter, the news making him happy. Yuzuru has been working hard and finally his goals were in attainable reach. Pulling away he grinned from ear to ear. “ _ What do you say we do a small weekend trip? As celebration and well before you end up studying a lot and exams. We could go somewhere nice? Maybe an onsen? It doesn’t have to be far. _ ”

 

Yuzuru bit down on his lower lip, his expression soft and maybe a bit shy too. “ _ We did mention going sometime soon...Can you manage to take a Friday off? _ ”

 

Javier considered before nodding. “ _ I will just bribe Tatsuki to take over my classes for a day and we could. Should we look at something? Pick a date? _ ” Yuzuru wiggled out of his hold, grabbing his laptop and already searching for places. Javier shook his head amused settling down on the couch again. 

 

\----

 

Two weeks later on an early Friday afternoon the two walked to the nearby station with a small suitcase each. They have decided to go to Yamagata because it was about two hours with the train from Sendai. Not too far but the scenery looked nice with the old wooden houses and a lot of hot springs. They found a small Ryokan which would allow them to have enough privacy for themselves. Javier booked everything and Tatsuki was supportive of the idea, taking over his classes for him, though he had to promise him a nice dinner once they are back - Javier paying of course. 

 

On the train the two of them sat in comfortable silence. Yuzuru had one earbud in to listen to music while Javier read a book he took with himself. Arriving in Yamagata they went first to their Ryokan, checking in and dropping off their luggage, then decided to go sightseeing. The atmosphere was much better than what the pictures online showed them. Yuzuru took a dozen of pictures from the moment they stepped out of the Ryokan. Javier watched on with amusement, occasionally taking pictures of his boyfriend or the two of them together. Two hours later they found a nice restaurant to enjoy some hot ramen, in hope it would warm them up a little bit after being out in the cold. The sky turned dark by the time they decided to return, the houses lit up by the streetlights. It was beautiful and if Javier sneakily took Yuzurus hand to put it in the pockets of his coat to hold, only they would know. Not that many people were out or gave them attention, most people were distracted by the view before them.

 

Back in their room, the two changed into the yukatas provided to them and decided to visit the small onsen attached to the building. Javier was aware of the customs and carefully followed them, not wanting to the kind of person who didn’t respect the traditions in the country he admired since young. The moment he could finally sink into the hot water he let out a satisfied hum, making room for Yuzuru to join him. It was a small one and luckily none of the other guests decided to take a soak, leaving them alone to enjoy.

 

“ _ This is nice. The whole city is beautiful. I am glad we could make this trip. _ ” Javier said, smiling at his boyfriend. Yuzuru gave him a sweet smile in return.

 

“ _ Me too. I kind of needed this little break. Since the beginning of summer and even before, it has been all about studying and aiming to finish high school. Afterwards it was to work to get accepted for the program, soon University. So many things happened in less than a year. I have also met you. I have...never felt so happy than I do now. _ ” Yuzuru reached for his hand under water to give it a light squeeze. “ _ I am happy I met and fell in love with you. Since I know you so many good things happened to me. You helped me so much. _ ” Javier wanted to lean in and kiss the other but knew better than that. They may have been alone right now but anyone could walk in on them. Nodding he leaned in to nuzzle his temple for a second.

 

“ _ I am happy I have met you too. My life has completely changed and to the best possible ever. _ ” Yuzurus cheeks turned pink and he stood up, pulling on Javiers hand.

 

“ _ Let’s go back to the room. _ ” 

 

\----

 

Laying wrapped up in each others arms on the futon, Javier planted small kisses along the youngers face, making him giggle whenever he reached a sensitive spot or because it was way too cheesy for them. Yuzuru tightened his hold around his middle, nuzzling his face into Javiers neck. In that moment Javier knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He had this feeling for a while now but over the course of the last two months it only got stronger. He just had to find a good moment to convey these feelings to Yuzuru.

 

\----

 

The following morning as he opened his eyes to be greeted by the soft relaxed face of Yuzuru, peacefully sleeping in his embrace he knew it was that moment. Slowly he detached himself from the younger to grab a small little box he had kept on himself for the past couple of weeks now. The movement must have woken up Yuzuru because he shifted on the futon, rolling on his back, blinking his eyes open; attempting to focus on the ceiling. Javier tried not to coo at his boyfriend for how cute he looked whenever he tried to wake up in the morning. He waited the few minutes it took Yuzuru to brush away the remaining sleep and to sit up. The light from the window danced across his fair skin and Javiers breath caught in his throat. He slowly moved closer, Yuzuru turning to look at him. There must have been something written over his face because the younger tilted his head to the side, a silent inquiry. Javier bit down on his lower lip, hesitating for a moment, Yuzuru reached for his hand, a frown appearing on his brow. Javier reached out to smooth it out before he spoke.

 

“ _ Yuzuru… I know it’s maybe not the best timing but… I honestly can’t wait with this any longer and I am just blurt it out or I will chicken out. _ ” Yuzuru nodded, squeezing Javiers knee. “ _ Yuzuru Hanyu, would do me the honor and marry me? _ ” Javier reached for the little box and pulling it from behind his back, opening to reveal a set of golden rings. Yuzuru let out a gasp and his free hand moved to cover his neck, his eyes tearing up as he stared at the rings. Minutes passed and Javier felt how the anxiety rose up inside his chest, fearing rejection but Yuzuru threw himself in his arms, kissing him on the lips with a force that could only indicate one answer. Javier wrapped his arms around his naked shoulders and kissed him back. Once they pulled back to catch their breath, Yuzuru breathed out a “yes” against his lips. Javier slipped the gold bad on Yuzurus finger and the younger did the same for him, beaming brightly as he turned it towards the window and the sunlight danced along the gold. 

 

**~ Early August ~**

 

At first they thought about waiting with the wedding but somewhere around July, Yuzuru looked at Javier said that he didn't want to wait until he is done with University. Who knows how many years he would be spending studying. So now here they were signing their certificates and smiling at each other, holding back giggles of excitement. Tatsuki had to hit Javiers shoulder to make him stop and just get on with the business. Afterwards their families and friends joined them for a dinner. Yuzuru was practically glowing throughout the evening and Javier had to remind himself about their company, otherwise he would have kissed Yuzuru senseless every ten minutes. Once they returned to their shared apartment he had done exactly that, claiming the lips of his now husband. Javier fell asleep with the others head on his chest and a stupidly happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is now officially finished. Thank you for your continued support! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
